1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a demountable chair and more particularly pertains to such a chair with inherent flexibility, ease of assembly and low cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of knock down chairs is known in the prior art. Such knock down chairs, however, are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations.
By way of example: U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,837 to Swilley discloses a chair with multiple interlocking components; U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,467 to Kawecki discloses a knockdown chair construction; U.S. Pat. No. 299,087 to Pressly discloses a carpet stretcher; U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,485 to Guichon discloses a seat constructed from interlocking elements; U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,064 to Payne discloses a knockdown rocking chair; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,329 to Mars discloses a knock down chair construction.
Thus, in many respects, the demountable chair of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a chair with inherent resiliency. The present invention, therefore, substantially fulfills a continuing need for improved chair designs.